Jan 25th
by Yanvi
Summary: For Minato, on that specific day, for the silver haired jounin that he has loved dearly and it was also true for Kakashi, as it was the day that he would mention the blond that he missed.  Yaoi, MinaKaka


January 25th

Not sure whether you have watched the latest episode of Naruto (487), but in there, the Minato was just not what I expected… well, I knew so well that he was in love with Kushina in the series, but just that in that ep, Minato was somehow bit too young and naïve, which is opposite of what my imagination.

Nonetheless, I got this plot when I was on the plane, flying back to London. Enjoy!

Yours,

Yanvi

T T T T T T T T T T

The sun climbed slowly from the East, slowly emitting its warm rays to the large crack that was laid in front of the Hokage Monument. At the far end of the village, a silver hair shinobi was sleeping in one of the temporary housing that was built after Pain's attack. The said shinobi slowly, unwillingly opened his eye when the beam shone on his pale skin unfriendly to his taste. The builder of those wooden houses was his roommate, who was currently out for mission. He placed his gaze on the empty bed. It was his day off today. Every year, on this particular day, normally his kohai would be there for him. But due to the shortage of manpower, he knew that this would not be the case as the kohai went out to accompany the loud blond.

When the shinobi moved away his gaze from the empty, cold bed, he placed his feet silently on the soft carpet that was laid beside his bed by his kohai. Even though his action was perfectly soundless, a pug that was lying on top of a large bulldog has woken up. "Boss?"

"Morning, Pakkun," the addressed shinobi said softly, with his lips covered by a black mask, "I am having a day off today, you can sleep longer."

"Well, we dogs don't need to sleep that long. Besides, Kakashi, I concern your well being more."

"Ma…" the said shinobi, Kakashi raffled his hair hazily; "it is the same for every year, Pakkun. I am fine." He then put his uniform on, as well as wrapping the bandage around his thigh. "I am off to give Iruka a hand, see you dogs later." Without waiting for the pug to respond, Kakashi grabbed his favourite orange book and transported himself with a jutsu.

T T T T T T T T T T T

Kakashi reappeared again in the empty land by the lake. He appeared right behind the brunette sensei, Iruka. Even though the pre-genin were shocked by the appearance of the silver haired jounin, the said sensei was not, as he was kind of expecting the lazy jounin to appear that way, as he knew the latter would like to tease everybody all the time, anywhere, everywhere he wanted

"Kakashi- sensei," Iruka said, "glad that you come in only fashionable late."

"Ma… Iruka _sensei_, I have promised to come," Kakashi smiled, with his only eye curved in a perfect moon shape. "I will be by the tree if you need me."

"Great," Iruka replied, then he turned to his students, while Kakashi moved to a tree nearby slothfully, "as before, we are going to practice our kunai throwing."

Kakashi lean again a tree casually, with his book opened; while his gaze was actually focused on the children and the active sensei. He could not really remember his time when he was a pre-genin. But, he could still recall his days as genin vaguely. It was a long time ago. When he was the same age as Iruka's student, he was already a chunin for a few years, waiting to be promoted as jounin. By that time, he was actually teaching pre-genin, like what Iruka was doing. He remembered. Initially, he did not want to teach, but his sensei, well, his lover wanted him to meet the fellow shinobi that were around his age. However, he really didn't like teaching, and that he really found the young children, even the same age as him, noisy and deadly annoying. He was not keen to interact with most fellow shinobi, especially when the younger ones were incapable, and that the older ones were either jealous or scared of his capabilities. Apart from his sensei, Gai, Shisui, Asuma and Tenzo were the only four that he would talk to, around his age, apart from Obito, he added darkly. But then, nothing was more important that his sensei; truthfully, if he could ditch his conscious, he would trade anything for his love.

It was a sunny day. The warm, radiance sunbeam shone gently on the surface of the lake, which reminded Kakashi of Minato. He loved the yellow hair that his sensei has. He loved the warmth and care that his sensei showered him with. He remembered their first kiss. It happened by the same shore, in a similar sunny day.

Initially he was not certain what kind of emotion that he has towards the blond. He tried to look up an answer in books, which obviously not successful. When he tried to ask the only few people that would talk to him at that time, he could recall Shikaku comment, 'it's just a puppy love, it is just a crush, Kakashi…' Well, as always, Kakashi thought that the older Nara was correct, however, maybe when matters were related to the Kiiroi Senko, even the cleverest Nara could not predict the man's reaction correctly.

It was January 25th, 14 years ago. He didn't know what devil has spoken though his mind. He somehow decided to give a birthday kiss to his sensei, and not at the older man's cheek, but lightly on top of the lips that he has been dreaming to touch for days. His action even managed to stun the blond, who was always so calm in any situation. He remembered his sensei's eyes were as big and round as his cat-like kohai. He really thought that he was processed by the devil on that particular day, as he hasn't finished there. He could not control his tongue to the fact that he even confessed his feeling. And when the older man responded to his emotions, he has to admit that he was so happy that he could die in that particular moment. Although lots of misfortunate events happened later on, he never regretted his decisions and that he really glad that he has the man wrapped him up with his long, slender arms. Even if the consequences were huge, even if it cost him his whole life, he was willing to do it, for the sake of the blond that he loved.

When the sun was slowly disappeared in the hill at the far end of the horizon, Iruka dismissed his students and he only managed to see the glimpse of Kakashi as the said jounin disappeared in a heap of smoke. He would like to talk to the older man, but seems the latter was not giving him the chance. Only a few people knew about the significant of this particular day to the Copy-nin, and that he was one of them. He sighed softly, but then, to be honest, nothing he could do.

T T T T T T T T T T

Once Kakashi left the lake, he walked though the reconstructions and arrived at the top of Yondaime's head at the Hokage Monument. He pulled out the sake bottle and two ochoko from the basket that he picked up on the way. He placed the ochoko on the ground and poured the warm sake into them. He lifted one of the cups up and poured the content on the ground, while he whispered softly, "your favourite sake, Minato."

Since the death of Minato, he has been drinking on top of the cliff on this particular day every year. Before the Uchiha massacre, Itachi and Tenzo joined him sometimes. He knew the reason of their attendance, but he chose to ignore. He knew that his kohai cared for him, but there was nothing that he would like to say nor do.

The rather chill spring freeze gently brushed the surface and swept up some of the sand on the ground. Kakashi gently placed his right hand on top of his heart. Even though Minato has already gone for more than 12 years, he could always felt his presence. Even if it was his misconception, he truly felt that Minato was with him wherever he went, especially when the gently freeze brushed his skin. He remembered the warm, strong hand that placed by his shoulder all the time, when he loss his father, when nobody cared to deal with his wound, when he loss Obito and then Rin, the said blond was always there for him. He could not lie but has to admitted that he missed the man, he really did.

He drank the remaining liquid that was in the bottle and packed the cups. He stood up in a one fluid motion. "Happy birthday, Minato."

T T T T T T T T T T

Later on that night, when the moon was on its highest point, the sky was clear and stars were bright, there was a figure standing by Kakashi's bed. Kakashi was sleeping soundly and that he was not awaken by the new charkra. However, Pakkun was, though the figure was only standing there quietly, putting all the attention to the sleeping Copy nin.

"Minato," the pug addressed the figure quietly. "How are you doing?"

The figure bent down towards the pug, "I am fine, Pakkun. How are you all?"

"We are fine too. Only that… you know…"

"I know," Minato sighed, "of course I know." He straightened up and ghosting his hand on the masked face lovingly. "Kashi…"Although he was no longer a living man, he witnessed the boy that he loved turned and grew into a fine, strong man, one of the best weapon for the village. He lingered his slender index finger along the sharp jaw line. Then, he bet down and placed a soft kiss on the masked lips.

Pakkun sighed softly and turned his back to the pair, walked to the empty space by Bull's paw. He would rather give more space for the sad pair.

Minato was there for most of the nights, but he didn't know why the pug could only see him the same day every year. He sat by the edge of the bed and brushed the silver hair gently with his fingers. As if Kakashi could sense the hand, he titled his head towards it and softly moaned while he was sleeping.

Minato smiled warmly. Even if his precious, young man always in denial, he was rather a cat person. Since the younger man was under his protection and care, he has been sitting by the side of the bed in numerous nights. He only was not there when he married to Kushina. His expression darkened slightly when he thought his wife. It did not hate his wife, obviously; he was actually grateful if he really has to say. He loved his wife, he truly did; but simply, it was nothing compare to his love towards Kakashi.

Then he noticed the journal that was opened and lying on the bedside table. He curiously peeked at the content on the book. Small droplets were coming out of his eyes. He loved the young man. He always thought that one day the younger man would realise that he was not actually in love with him. he used to be a confident man, well, the level didn't drop. But seems, in front of the silver hair jounin, he was simply not the man who has dreamt to be a hokage since he was a child. If he was still alive, he just felt that he might see the end of their relationship. Technically, he was already seen the end, when he married Kushina. Kakashi has actually told him that he would not want to have a relationship anymore. Yet, he managed to convince him. He knew that he was being selfish, but he could not help himself thinking that way. He bent down again and placed a soft kiss on the masked lips. "I love you too, Kashi… my Kakashi…" he whispered. "I thought that if you didn't know that I am there with you all the time, you would one day manage to find another person that loves you as much as I do. But I was being selfish and didn't put your feelings into consideration. But you know, it actually does hurt when I think having somebody around you." He sighed deeply, "I love you… Kakashi… I always do."

As if Kakashi heard what Minato was saying, he moaned his reply softly and dreamily, "Minato... I will be waiting for you... don't leave me…"

Small droplets slide down from Minato's cheek, "I will always be there for you." He stoked the shimenawa that was tied by Kakashi's neck. "I always will be…"

He sat by the bed until the sun rose from the East again. The edge of his figure slowly dissolved in the air. Although nobody, even Pakkun could see him during the day, he was, and also will be watching the younger man that he loved. Although the man could not sense his presence, he would be there, until he managed to gather enough energy to escape from the jutsu, or when Kakashi has fulfilled his duty as Shinobi no Konohagakure.

"I will be always with you, my only love…"

Fin.


End file.
